


@gay23 and 400 others liked your tweet

by smallblueandloud



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, EXTRORDINARILY self indulgent, Fluff, Multi, Social Media, Twitter, basically this fic is me looking at hollywood and going ''but what if you were GOOD'', brief discussion of babies/pregnancy but no one's pregnant or thinking seriously about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblueandloud/pseuds/smallblueandloud
Summary: daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)thirteen days :expectant eyes:Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)why are you doing this to us(or, actor daisy johnson has an announcement in two weeks. in the meantime, shenanigans ensue.)
Relationships: Lance Hunter & Jemma Simmons, Lance Hunter & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Bobbi Morse/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Antoine Triplett, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	@gay23 and 400 others liked your tweet

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh my god y'all i started writing this in september, dropped out of writing for a full four months to be stressed, and then came back to write the second draft and wrote it in two days. i DO NOT know how it got this long but who cares. this is basically a way to fulfill my craving for celebrities to be publicly queer and sappy about it without having to worry about the ethical dilemmas. and also i want these nerds to be friends and be happy. returning back to my FSK roots with this one folks!
> 
> thank you to al for listening to SO MUCH discussion of this fic, reading it over, and laughing at my jokes <3 you should check them out at lazyfish on ao3 and bobbimorseisbisexual on tumblr, they are AWESOME and their writing is just so good.

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

two weeks :expectant eyes:

**Elena Rodriguez | Seven Cents S2 Streaming On Netflix Now! (@yoyorodriguez)**

the problem with being friends with daisy is that you SHOULD have some insight into what her tweets mean but you still have no idea

* * *

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

what’s this about  **@daisyquake** being cryptic?

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

i have a big thing coming in two weeks :expectant eyes:

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

what’s the thing?

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

Daisy what’s the thing

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

Daisy

* * *

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

Please stop destroying my notifications to ask what Daisy’s up to. I’m sorry, I don’t know what she’s doing. I never do. Marriage is a constant series of questions.

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

you betcha babe <3

* * *

**Phil Coulson (@phil62)**

_ [Picture taken inside a fancy garage of Phil Coulson standing in front of a freshly-cleaned and polished red sports car, smiling. On the wall behind the car is a nameplate reading “Lola”.] _ Nothing like a day off to get in some quality time :)

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

she’s looking good!

**Phil Coulson (@phil62)**

Thanks, Daisy!

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

does that mean i get to drive her?

**Phil Coulson (@phil62)**

Absolutely not.

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

i’m a grown adult. i’m MARRIED. i have SPOUSES coulson.

**Phil Coulson (@phil62)**

Yes, and I’m very proud of the woman you’ve become. You still can’t touch Lola.

* * *

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

I love Elena so much but also this is the third time she’s chosen Manos: The Hands of Fate for movie night

**Elena Rodriguez | Seven Cents S2 Streaming On Netflix Now! (@yoyorodriguez)**

IT’S A WORK OF ART

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

_ [Screenshot of a Wikipedia page with the quote “Manos remained obscure until 1993, when the television series Mystery Science Theater 3000 (MST3K), a show based on the premise of comedically mocking B movies, featured the film in an episode, helping it develop a cult reputation as one of the worst films ever made.”] _ . **@yoyorodriguez** Babe I’m begging you

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

thirteen days :expectant eyes:

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

why are you doing this to us

* * *

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

I love working with May on movies because everyone’s so scared of her

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

Everyone’s like “Is that MULAN?” and I’m like, yes, hello, excuse me, I’m just going to go ask how her dog is doing and invite her over for dinner tomorrow

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

She’s basically my partner’s mother at this point. Does that mean I should be more or less scared of my in-laws than the average person?

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

I think Coulson balances her out. Also my mom is a delight

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

That’s true, Daisy and I drew the in-laws jackpot there.

**stan frog and toad (@gay23)**

ms. simmons please what project are you working on with may

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

Case Study, a drama about psychologists running an experiment that gets out of hand. Check out Netflix for more details!  _ [link] _

**stan frog and toad** **(@gay23)**

thank you for my life ma’am

* * *

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

_ [Picture of Mack taken outdoors. He’s laughing about something, looking incredibly good, and the light of the setting sun on his face is just making the picture harder to look away from. I, the author, am writing absolutely unbiased image descriptions.] _ we went for a walk and  **@a.mackenzie** keeps insisting that cake should be eaten with a SPOON so I think I’m just gonna keep walking until I find a train station and leave the state. betrayal of the HIGHEST ORDER :red heart:

**Elena Rodriguez | Seven Cents S2 Streaming On Netflix Now! (@yoyorodriguez)**

you’re just talking about an argument to distract from how sentimental you’re being

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

what kind of utensil do YOU eat cake with, dear partner, who will be my favorite if you answer this correctly?

**Elena Rodriguez | Seven Cents S2 Streaming On Netflix Now! (@yoyorodriguez)**

a spoon, like any reasonable person :red heart:

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

good news! Bobbi is now my favorite!

* * *

**People Magazine (@people)**

We sat down with  **@daisyquake** to talk to her about the industry, family, and vague hints about new projects! _ [link] _

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

awesome to chat with you guys! also twelve days :expectant eyes:

**paulkins nation (@psychicxatu)**

why are you doing this to us

**No I Will Not Stop Talking About Into The Woods (@bi.artemis)**

she just likes to see us suffer i guess

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

yeah basically

**No I Will Not Stop Talking About Into The Woods (@bi.artemis)**

OH MY GOD I DIDN’T THINK SHE WOULD SEE THIS

* * *

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

Funny story  **@hunterhunter** . (For everyone who doesn’t live with us, the context is that Bobbi doesn’t generally use social media, so we have to keep her updated ourselves.) I asked Bobbi earlier today what she prefers to eat cake with and she said spoon.

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

you’re kidding me. all THREE of you? well. for getting me evidence of this betrayal I would say you’re my favorite again, but you still think spoons are better. so I’m torn.

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

Guess you’ll just have to choose a favorite based on looks

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

I am no longer torn :wink:

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

eleven days :expectant eyes:

* * *

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

_ [Picture of a nice marble countertop completely covered in flour.] _ Jemma and Daisy are baking cookies. I know there’s this general consensus that J is a neat person or something so I feel obligated to show you all that she is the MESSIEST BAKER I have ever known

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

I’ve lived with her for like ten years now, both as a roommate and a partner, and I can say this with CERTAINTY. I love her very much, she’s one of the loves of my life, and she gets flour on every single towel we own when she bakes, even the clean ones that live in drawers

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

HEY. don’t let her take full credit for the mess! who do you think took the clean towels OUT of the drawers and tried to use them to wipe away the mess?

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

I tried to stop her but she put “I will always drag you into my shenanigans” into her vows so here we are.

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

...Hey Jemma. Hey Jemma where’s my monkey. Hey Jemma I put the monkey in MY vows

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

ten days :expectant eyes:

* * *

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

Fitz and Daisy have taken over the living room to watch Star Trek. I’m taking applications for new partners.

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

my time has come

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

hey hold on hunter i thought you were gonna go for ME once jemma hit her final straw

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

Stop texting during amok time

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

Anyway, everyone knows  **@hunterhunter** and I are getting married once you two drive me away with your disRESPECT FOR ICONIC SCIFI HISTORY

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

nine days :expectant eyes:

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

Okay, Tremors! Great dedication to the joke! But you can tell us what it is now!

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

no >:)

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

i know the entire internet is mad at me for trolling but i just want to point out that mack came over to have lunch with my partner yesterday and ignored me the ENTIRE TIME and now he’s GONE and i NEVER GOT TO SAY HI

**Elena Rodriguez | Seven Cents S2 Streaming On Netflix Now!** **(@yoyorodriguez)**

Mack’s on the couch next to me right now and he wanted me to send you this face

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

is there supposed to be an image attached here or

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

WAIT

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

A+ MEME REFERENCE BUT NOW I’M ANGRIER

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

“OH NO, THE NEUTRAL FACE OF DISPLEASURE”

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

i know the troll is supposed to be the only one who isn’t frustrated, but FUCK, dude, this is ANNOYING. is this what my stuff feels like to you guys every day?

**midsommar should have gotten an oscar (@and_jesus_said)**

yes. maybe you’d consider letting us in on the secret now?

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

hmm. no. eight days :expectant eyes:

* * *

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

in completely unrelated news, remember to check out #Lamplight if you haven’t gotten around to watching it! available on Amazon Prime for no additional charge.

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

remember how none of us teased you about the existence of THIS movie? also, it kind of won a bunch of awards for being “groundbreaking” and “emotional”, or whatever. those two facts are absolutely related.

**Bobbi Morse (@mockingbirdmorse)**

I don’t know how this website works and frankly I don’t want to but as Hunter’s costar in this I feel the need to, as the kids say, call BS

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

I can’t believe one of my loving partners logged onto twitter just to call me out

**Elena Rodriguez | Seven Cents S2 Streaming On Netflix Now! (@yoyorodriguez)**

you won an OSCAR for that movie

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

yeah and I stand by this

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

one week :expectant eyes:

* * *

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

Updates from set. Piper is now stealing my chair every time I go for tea. Daisy keeps showing up “to see her beloved partner” but really it’s to talk to May about her workout regimen. And it’s starting to get frustrating that I’m working in a science-based show.

**every character on wizards of waverly place is a felon (@atmmachine)**

what’s frustrating about it?

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

The writing is phenomenal, as is everything by  **@ArmandoDarwinMunoz** . But I studied biochem for YEARS and resisting the urge to sit down and work out the scientific merit of all this is... difficult.

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

Ha! Nerd

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

jemma doesn’t like to subtweet so I’m doing it for her. fitz called her a nerd and she takes offense at “being called a nerd BY a nerd” so currently she’s sitting on the couch backreading increasingly long-winded texts from fitz criticizing inaccurate technology/engineering in movies. out loud.

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

she’s on jurassic park right now. it’s been twenty minutes and she hasn’t even GOTTEN to fucking tomorrowland. as the neutral party... this is the funniest thing i’ve ever seen

* * *

**Phil Coulson (@phil62)**

_ [Picture of Coulson smiling next to a large poster that reads “Darkest Souls: Lies. Betrayal. Family. Season 3 coming soon.” His and Fitz’s faces are in the middle of the poster, facing in opposite directions, wearing parallel expressions. Coulson’s character is staring into the darker gradient half of the poster; Fitz’s, the lighter. The very intense vibe of the poster is ridiculous when contrasted with the smiling Coulson’s apparent harmlessness.] _ I’m told I need to tell all of you that the newest season of Darkest Souls will be streaming next month. If you’ve ever wanted to watch Charles Martin betray his son on loop -- although I feel like that might get depressing -- check out Netflix on May 23!

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

You’re supposed to use the hashtag, Coulson. #DarkestSouls #DarkestSoulsS3

**Phil Coulson (@phil62)**

Oh, is that what they’re for? Thanks, Fitz!

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

good morning everyone! six days :expectant eyes:

* * *

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

#SpaceWizards Episode IK just became the highest grossing movie of the year. Guys, I am blown away by the amount of love and support you all have poured into this series. The cast and crew are so grateful to have such supportive and kind fans. (1/3)

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

(2/3) As kids, we all dreamed about getting to tell this kind of story, but most of us didn’t see people like us onscreen. So to get to be in Space Wizards, the biggest pop culture franchise of our time? With such phenomenal screenwriters as  **@TheSamWilson** and  **@SGRogers** ?

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

(3/3) And to get this kind of support from our communities? It’s just been incredible. Thank you all so much. We can’t wait to share Episode VN with you next December.

**spirk actually got married and i’m still in shock (@transwormlady)**

honestly? yeah. the newest #spacewizards movies are some of the best things coming out of hollywood right now. actually amplifying poc voices instead of just pretending to care? with amazing writing and an actual budget to boot? imagine

**spirk actually got married and i’m still in shock (@transwormlady)**

and honestly, even the fandom is incredible. it’s genuinely the nicest fandom i’ve ever participated in. kinda amazed at how wonderful y’all are, especially because i can imagine an alternative where the reboots were terrible and the internet tore itself apart.

**spirk actually got married and i’m still in shock (@transwormlady)**

anyway back to my usual bullshit which is that apparently the star trek reboots almost hired some nobody named jj abrams who didn’t even like star trek and wouldn’t have made spirk canon. can you imagine THAT nightmare scenario

* * *

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

your daily reminder that  **@jsimmons** ’s favorite doctor is David Tennant

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

Honestly, Hunter, not this again! I have real reasoning for it.

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

right, real reasoning that has NOTHING to do with the fact that your favorite 10th Doctor episodes are the ones where he puts on his “sexy specs”?

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

Right, because you like Eccleston for purely intellectual reasons?

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

He redefined the show!! He was the last of the Time Lords and he ACTED it!! EVERYONE LIVES, ROSE

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

I knew you’d have my back

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

That jawline doesn’t hurt though

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

i woke up this morning with the dog’s butt in my face, so, today’s off to a GREAT start

* * *

**seventeen purple six orange (@manuel_not_automatic)**

is it just me or is it worse when  **@daisyquake** DOESN’T post the daily eye emojis

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

_ [Picture of two Starbucks iced caramel macchiatos in a car’s cup holder. The front one is labelled “Elena” and the back one is labelled “Daisy”.] _ All actors born after 1980 can’t be professional... all they know is Starbucks, use their phone, be bisexual, and lie.

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

i love hanging out with elena because i can say things like “i’ve never really felt comfortable eating fish” and she knows EXACTLY what i mean. there could be bones and god knows what else in there! anyway it’s like an hour to where we’re going and we’re jamming to shakira so this is great

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

elena and i WERE trying to scientifically determine the best Saw movie except she got sidetracked talking about how bobbi has “the BEST pickup lines”

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

and now she’s getting soppy about hunter and mack and how they learned how to make tamales for her when she was feeling homesick

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

OKAY WE MANAGED TO GET BACK ON TRACK AND THE CURRENT CONSENSUS IS JIGSAW. we’re a big fan of the effects and also of having opinions that NO ONE will agree with

**Elena Rodriguez | Seven Cents S2 Streaming On Netflix Now! (@yoyorodriguez)**

finally parked the car so now i can defend myself and i just want to say that daisy spent the entire line at starbucks explaining how she, fitz, and simmons are reorganizing their kitchen cupboards so like who’s the real sap here

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

a lot of you were curious about our cupboard reorganization project so i’m gonna tag  **@jsimmons** , who’s as always our project manager (fitz and i just provide the playlists and the manual labor) and let her explain

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

I can definitely do that! We’ve only been in this house for two years but Fitz and I have lived together for nine years and Daisy moved in with us about three years ago, so we have a lot of stuff. (1/?)

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

_ [Picture of a kitchen cupboard almost full to bursting with mugs.]  _ For example, we’ve collected MANY mugs over the years, novelty and not. But we only use 4-5 regularly, so the others should be on display or donated. (2/?)

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

We have entire drawers filled with useless kitchen appliances -- Daisy keeps coming up with scenarios where we could use them and Fitz gets as far as looking up recipes, so as you can imagine this whole process has been quite an adventure. We’ve found three separate pairs of scissors. (3/?)

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

_ [Side-by-side pictures of the same cabinet. The first one is full and some plates are placed precariously. The second one is neat. _ ] Here’s a before-and-after example. It’s a fun thing for us to do before we start dinner that lets us spend time together on our feet / doing something other than endlessly scrolling Twitter. (4/4)

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

_ [Three pictures of mugs. The first has textured polka dots that stick out of the ceramic, and is tastefully colored green and white (clearly Jemma’s). The second is black and has painted on the side the TARDIS floating in the middle of a nebula with the Ninth Doctor’s head sticking out the door (Fitz’s). The third has a large cartoon daisy painted onto a striped background (take a wild guess whose).] _ In case anyone was wondering, here are our favorite mugs. Jemma bought Daisy’s and mine for us a few Christmases ago, and hers is something I picked up at a thrift shop like six years ago.

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

None of us really drink coffee -- Daisy and caffeine don’t mix super well, I don’t like the taste, and Jemma’s too painfully English to drink anything other than tea. But we all like tea! The tea kettle is pretty much constantly on the stove when we’re all home. D and I also like making hot chocolate in the evenings

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

<3

* * *

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

Also, Daisy asked me to post this: five days!

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

hello everyone, hope you enjoyed my wife’s guest-starring in this little drama of ours. also, four days :expectant eyes:

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

i’ve been spending more time with a friend i hadn’t really seen in years and we were reminiscing about what’s changed since we last hung out. i said i’m extremely grateful things are overall better than they were back then and he agreed and then said (AND I QUOTE): “well, most things are better, but left to your own devices you still dress like the young audience-insert in an early 2010s pilot”

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

the moral of this story is that you should never feel bad about your fashion sense because apparently mine is worse

**send me geraskefer fic recs (@v.and.coffee)**

. **@daisyquake** if you feel like sharing, who’s the friend? is this related to your new project?

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

:expectant eyes:

* * *

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

Whelp, today’s day ends in a “y” so there’s a rumor going around about Bobbi being pregnant

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

As always, you can tell this is false, because you know the instant we decide we’re ready for kids Elena will start crowdsourcing name ideas on Twitter

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

Not that Bobbi wouldn’t make a great mom. Or that Elena and Hunter wouldn’t make good parents. Or that we don’t have a spare room that could be really easily converted into a nursery...

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

Fuck

* * *

**Bobbi Morse (@mockingbirdmorse)**

I opened this horrible app (no offense to all of you, social media in general is just very stressful for me) to ask why my partner is aimlessly scrolling through the Disney+ “Animated Classics” section but I see about a thousand of you have tagged me in a post about Mack talking about babies. Cool.

**Elena Rodriguez | Seven Cents S2 Streaming On Netflix Now! (@yoyorodriguez)**

what i don’t understand is why the rumors are always about YOU being pregnant. what’s wrong with the idea of ME being secretly pregnant?

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

the only thing wrong with that would be that we do NOT have a nursery ready. ignore the fact that Mack has now pulled all of us into looking at the home depot paint catalogue

**Elena Rodriguez | Seven Cents S2 Streaming On Netflix Now! (@yoyorodriguez)**

don’t worry, the only secret being kept in our social group at the moment is daisy’s. which i still have NO details about by the way  **@daisyquake**

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

three days :expectant eyes:

* * *

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

_ [Picture of Mack kneeling next to a half-assembled motorcycle, clearly speaking emphatically based on how much gesturing he’s doing.] _ I know we’re supposed to be doing famous people stuff in our free time now but instead Mack and I just have the same thing we’ve been doing together since we met

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

Failing to fix motorcycles?

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

Yeah, failing to fix motorcycles.

* * *

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

Someone’s been stealing my lunches and replacing them with elaborate chocolate sundaes. This is all well and good except the only people who go near the fridge in the trailer are Piper and May.

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

I asked Piper if she was the one doing this and she pointed out that she doesn’t bring nearly a big enough bag to carry ice cream.

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

Which means... I’m being pranked by May? Somehow this feels self-contradictory.

**Phil Coulson (@phil62)**

I knew her in college. It’s not.

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson** **(@daisyquake)**

two days :expectant eyes:

**Elena Rodriguez | Seven Cents S2 Streaming On Netflix Now! (@yoyorodriguez)**

at this point i think we’ve gotten over the frustration and now everyone’s curious, so, nice job

**Elena Rodriguez | Seven Cents S2 Streaming On Netflix Now! (@yoyorodriguez)**

mostly i’m just amazed at the fact that it seems like you’ve managed to keep a secret from all of us for so long

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

it has LITERALLY BEEN two weeks

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

No, no, she’s right, it’s very impressive for you

* * *

**Fitz** **(@justfitz)**

I’ve been told I need to post that I think my partner’s great and not bad at keeping things under wraps at all

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

To be clear, I didn’t say that. First off I ALWAYS think Daisy’s great -- she’s the coolest person I know and I love her very much. But also I didn’t even say she was bad at keeping things under wraps! Two weeks is super impressive and she should be proud of herself!

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

_ [Picture of Fitz sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the base of a couch. He is caught off-guard as he’s bludgeoned with a pillow by someone sitting above him on the couch. Her face isn’t in the frame, but it’s pretty obviously Daisy.] _ All’s well at the Johnson-Simmons-Fitz household. Nothing to see here.

* * *

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

Elena and I are watching today’s game and she keeps making fun of me yelling as if she’s not JUST AS INVESTED in her team

**Elena Rodriguez | Seven Cents S2 Streaming On Netflix Now! (@yoyorodriguez)**

yes i’m invested but i act like a normal person about it

**Elena Rodriguez | Seven Cents S2 Streaming On Netflix Now! (@yoyorodriguez)**

_ [Video of Hunter sitting on a couch facing the television. He’s sitting so far forward he’s barely touching the cushion -- maybe “sitting” isn’t the best word for it. His team shoots for a goal and misses. He surges up, yelling something incoherent that somehow conveys the sense of the word “fuck”.] _ you know they can’t hear you, right?

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

IF I YELL LOUD ENOUGH THEY CAN

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

one day :expectant eyes:

* * *

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

I’m trying to make lunch but Jemma just wants to discuss what Daisy’s going to say/do tomorrow

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

aww, you guys are invested!

**Jemma Simmons (@jsimmons)**

Of course! We want to know what you’re up to!

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

What she means by that is that she’s a very nosy person and it’s been killing her not to ask

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

well, it’s just one more day and then you can ask me all you want <3

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

before we get into the main event, here is your monthly reminder to PAY ATTENTION TO WHERE YOUR DATA’S GOING

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

USE A VPN! WATCH YOUR PRIVACY SETTINGS! USE FIREFOX! DON’T LET GOOGLE GET ITS GRIMY LITTLE PAWS ONTO YOUR BRAINSTEM!

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

“gee, when are you going to shut up about data harvesting, daisy?” WHEN COMPANIES STOP FUCKING DOING IT

* * *

**Mack (@a.mackenzie)**

_ [Picture of Elena, Bobbi, and Hunter sitting on the floor at three sides of a coffee table, working on a jigsaw puzzle and clearly in the middle of a discussion. Elena’s hands are mid-gesture, her hair in two French braids. Hunter and Bobbi both have beer bottles at their elbows. Bobbi is leaning her head on a fist as she responds to whatever Elena’s saying. Hunter is facing away from the camera but he’s clearly looking down at the puzzle, placing a new piece.]  _ Spending evenings with these three is my favorite thing to do :red heart:

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

good morning everyone!

* * *

**Deadline Hollywood (@DEADLINE)**

Exclusive:  _ Grease But Good’s _ Antoine Triplett returns from five year career hiatus, cast with GBG co-star Daisy Johnson in $150 million  _ Lord of the Rings _ prequel [link]

**TheOneRing.net (@theoneringnet)**

This isn’t just any LotR prequel. This is the story of Beren and Luthien, the most epic love story of Middle Earth, with a budget bigger than any of Peter Jackson’s original trilogy movies. See why this is the best Tolkien news in a decade on our website: [link]

**No I Will Not Stop Talking About Into The Woods (@bi.artemis)**

aaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH???????

* * *

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

that’s right! i’m gonna be luthien and TRIP’S GONNA BE BEREN!!

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

i CANNOT EXPRESS how excited i am to get to work with  **@triplettofficial** again. filming #greasebutgood was one of the happiest times of my life and i’m just so !!!! about getting to spend all day every day around this amazing human being again

**Antoine Triplett (@triplettofficial)**

RIGHT BACK AT YOU. when I retired five years ago I didn’t think anything could bring me back to acting. but then Daisy mentioned this movie, and then I read the script... y’all, this movie could bring ANYONE back to acting.

**Antoine Triplett (@triplettofficial)**

Tolkien’s original story was a fan favorite for a reason and with a script by someone as talented as  **@TheMichelleJones** you KNOW it’s gonna be fantastic

**daisy “that actor who doesn’t shut up about data harvesting” johnson (@daisyquake)**

i genuinely can’t wait until you all get to experience it with us. thank you all for putting up with my teasing for a FULL two weeks (which yes, i acknowledge IS a long time). special thanks to our friends, who saw me reconnect with trip and examined exactly NONE of those implications, for helping keep this secret <3 love you all

* * *

**Lance Hunter, Actor (@hunterhunter)**

did she just

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

Yes

**Fitz (@justfitz)**

Yes she did

**Author's Note:**

> yes this fic WAS an excuse to talk about my other fandoms without having to actually write fics for them. the problem is that now i'm seriously craving a big-budget, super artistic and gorgeous adaptation of beren and luthien. sigh.
> 
> come talk to me [on tumblr](https://smallblueandloud.tumblr.com) about FSK, mack's most wanted (which i am seriously falling in love with), ideal adaptations of your favorite franchise, or social media aus! thank you for reading and happy valentine's day <3


End file.
